


Late Night Coffee

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is rightly protective of his coffee machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Late Night Coffee  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ianto is rightly protective of his coffee machine.  
> Notes: It was originally posted on FF.Net where I deliberately left Owen's identity out till the end, so it would be a surprise pairing, hence the multitude of quotation marks.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of its creators . No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

I’m in love with an idiot thought Ianto as his boyfriend poked and prodded the coffee machine. "I wouldn’t do that if I were you."

All he got was a sharp look in response. What followed was an unpleasant grinding metal sound followed by a hiss of steam and a yelp of pain. "It burned me."

"Steam scalds not burns."

"Whatever, it hurts."

"Here, run it under the cold water."

"I’ll survive."

"Need me to kiss it better?"

"Yes please."

Ianto stepped forward and gently kissed the slightly red hand. Then he moved to the machine to make the much wanted cappuccino. "This machine is great, you just have to treat it right. They actually have competitions for this you know."

"Really, Ianto, cappuccino competitions?"

"Yep. I’m not a tea-boy I’m a barista. It takes skill to know which blends need to brewed that little bit longer, how to get the perfect aeration in your cappuccino foam and which flavours will work as shots. Caramel and hazelnut work well but honey not so much."

"Here I thought it was a caffeine hit."

Ianto handed over the cappuccino. "So do you need anywhere else kissed better?"

"Well this just burnt my lip a little."

Smiling they shared a brief kiss.

"In future, Owen, if you need a coffee just call me, don’t want you to end up in casualty."

Owen just smiled in return and sipped his drink. As usual Ianto had made it perfectly.


End file.
